


Forever means nothing with you

by Del_HES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elves, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Vampires, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_HES/pseuds/Del_HES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a classic arrange marriage between Princess and Prince with some fantasy inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy story, hope you guys will love it

“Good afternoon, Prince Harry”  
“Hello General James, don’t be so formal with me mate, where’s my sister?”  
James chuckled “I’m sorry my Lord but I’m just a general after all. Well I saw her highness last in the garden with Prince Liam”  
“I see, thank you. Please stop that, you’re chilling me”  
“Any time, My Lord” Harry groan playfully then walk down the long corridor to look for his sister, Gemma, but now he think it won’t necessary anymore since she’s with her husband, Liam.  
“Prince Harry!” Harry spun around to find Zayn, one of his general walk towards him  
“What is it General Zayn?”  
“Oh come on, how many time should I told you? Just call me Zayn”  
“Well I won’t stop calling you “General Zayn” if you won’t stop calling me “Prince Harry””  
“Well that’s fair, I mean no I can’t, you’re the Crown Prince and the King will kill me if he find me calling his precious son by name”  
“You’re over dramatic, after all you’re my childhood friend and my father knows this”  
“Fine, fine, have your way” Harry smirked at his victory “Anyway, the King asked for your presence”  
“What is it about? Is it about the marriage again?”  
“Maybe? I don’t know, why should he tell me?”  
Harry groans before respond it with a “fine” word then walked towards the throne room where the King is

“Greetings, Your Majesty” he bowed to his father, a formality  
“Please raise your head my dear son”  
“Thank you, Father” Harry stand straight, a manner which planted in him since the day he understand the world  
“Leave us” the King said toward the guards and they leave, who are they to disobey the King’s order  
“So what do you want to talk about, Father?” Harry asked politely after the guards nowhere to be seen  
“Please stop with the formality my dear, we’re out of their ears”  
“But Father-“  
“Harry, my son” the King pleaded, after all they’re father and son  
“Yes Fath-“the King cleared his throat, “Yes dad” Harry smiled lovingly at his father, the only one who understand him completely beside his mother, sister and best friend  
“Thank you my dear. So how’s your day?”  
“As usual, paperwork, conference, important people to greet”  
“It must be so tiring, but I need to discuss an important matter with you my dear son”  
“What do you want to discuss dad?”  
“Your marriage”  
“Just as I thought” Harry sigh, just like in a story, he always wanted to marry for love  
“You will marry the Princess of Tovenaar, Princess Frederica”  
“You mean the Warlock Princess?”  
“Yes my dear, the Warlock Princess”  
“Are you telling me the war has over?”  
“Yes, the war has come to its end but a bond is needed as an agreement between both kingdom and as the Crown Prince of Uitzuiger and as the future King of all Vampires, I want you to form consanguinity with the Warlock Kingdom”  
“I don’t have any choice, do I?” the King looked sadly at his son and shake his head, “No my dear”  
Harry gave him a sad smile, “So my fate has been determined”  
“Yes, I’m sorry my dear”  
“I understand dad, this is my duty as the Prince of Uitzuiger” the King closed his eyes, regretting every second of it, he sold his only son for independency just because he is the Crown Prince  
“When is the marriage?”  
“Next week”  
“Permission to leave, your Majesty”  
“Granted, my son” and Harry leave the throne room with a heavy heart

*****

“So what did the King said?” Harry get out and find General Zayn waiting for him outside the throne room and he understand the second Harry get out of there that what they discussed didn’t go well  
“It’s about the marriage”  
“What about it?”  
“I’m going to marry the Warlock Princess”  
“Seriously?! When?”  
“Next week”  
“Oh my God so fast?” Harry just nodded, what can he say, this has been a shock information for him  
“I’m sorry mate, but marriage is not that bad”  
“Because you marry Louis, the love of your life, you don’t understand Zayn”  
“I heard she’s a beautiful elf”  
“Well, at least she’s a beauty” Harry chuckled, Zayn always success on making him laugh “Thanks Zayn”  
“Anytime. Wanna go horse riding?”  
“Sure, why not. I’m free anyway. Asked James to join”  
“I’ve asked him and he said his busy”  
“Such a shame, it’s been a while since the three of us played together since he became a general”  
“Yeah, I think becoming a general gave him a hard time”  
“Maybe”

*****

“Wait for me Zayn!”  
“No I won’t!”  
“Oh come on Zayn! I need your help!”  
“You can’t fool me!”  
“As your Prince I command you to stop right now!”  
“You can’t stop me, Prince Harry!” Zayn said in a joke- mocking voice  
“Zayn!”  
“I win!”  
“You’re cheating Zayn! I should be the one who win the race!”  
“Oh come on, anyone know I’m better at horse riding than you” Harry just groan at the fact  
“Who is that?” Harry referred to three white soldier clothes people go into the castle  
“That’s the guards from Tovenaar, what are they doing here?”  
“Maybe they wanted to talk about the marriage?”  
“But the marriage still next week”  
“I have a bad feeling about this, let’s meet my Father”  
Both walked together to the throne room where the meeting has been held  
“I want to meet the King” Harry said towards the guards who guard the door  
“I’m sorry my Lord but the King still in a meeting”  
“With who? Why can’t I come in?”  
“Because the King has command us to never let anyone in, including you my Lord”  
Harry groans and answers with an annoyed “fine”  
After around twenty minutes finally a tall hair brown man with a white soldier uniform but more fancy, a gold badge on his right arm shows that he is a general from Tovenaar  
“Ah you must be Prince Harry” A voice wake him from his thought  
“Yes I am, and who may you be?”  
“Ah how impolite of me” he bow to Harry, “My name is Niall Horan, I’m one of Tovenaar General”  
“I see, it is an honor to meet a Tovenaar General”  
“No, the honor is mine. I’ll love to chat with your highness, but the time did not allowed me to”  
“It’s such a shame, but I’ll love to chat with you one day”  
“Me too. Good afternoon, your highness” Niall bowed once again to Harry  
“Good afternoon, Prince Harry”  
Niall walked back to the door and leave the castle with his guards. Harry entered the throne room after Niall departure and find his father watching the outside the window while Zayn just stand outside the door, waiting for Harry to finished his conversation with the King

“Father?”  
“Harry my dear, it’s a coincidence, I needed to talk to you about…” the King hesitantly continuing his sentences  
“About what, father?” the King refused to see his son face so he continue to gaze outside the window  
“About the wedding. The wedding has been advance-”  
“WHAT?” Harry cut off his father words, “Don’t cut me off Harry, it’s impolite”  
“I’m sorry father” his father sighed, “When will it held, father?”  
“Three days from now” Harry can’t comment at that, after all what can he say?  
“Why the date is change?”  
“Because yesterday someone has tried to killed the Princess, they believed it action is to prevent the peace between us and them”  
“I see”  
“I’ve speak to the one who held the wedding, so tomorrow you can fit your wedding suit”  
“Yes, father”  
“You can leave now” Harry bow toward his father even though his father didn’t see him at all and walk out the throne room

*****

“How can this happen?” Harry said to Zayn when he outside the throne room  
“How can what be happened?”  
“The wedding, it have been advance”  
“When?”  
“Three days from now”  
“I see, what happened? Why did they advance it?”  
“Because someone tried to killed the Princess yesterday and they think that it action is to prevent the peace between the two countries”  
“Wow, that’s sad”  
“I know” Harry sigh, “Seems like fate hate me”  
“Well at least you’re finally married after 80 years of living”  
Harry sigh again, “Yeah, you’re right, finally I married to a woman that I don’t even know after 80 years of living as a vampire”  
“Cheer up man, don’t be so upset, you will come to like this woman maybe one day”  
“I hope so”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I'm busy with school!

"Good morning, my Lord”  
Harry groan, “Five more minutes”  
“I don’t think you can my Lord, you have an appointment at 9”  
Harry groan once more before opening his eyes and look at his surrounding, “Good morning Louis”  
“Good morning, prince Harry”  
“Just call me Harry, how many time should I say that?”  
“I don’t have the obligation to call you that, my Lord”  
“Sigh, you’re just so stubborn”  
“Thank you my Lord”  
“So what are we going to do today?”  
“First at 9 pm you will meet with Mr Leonard, the mayor of Meriva city; then at 11 pm you got to fit your wedding suit; and at 1 am you will have your wedding party adviser to talk about the wedding; finally at 5 am there will be some papers you have to sign, then you can take a rest before dinner at 7 am” Harry groan for the third time after Louis finished read his appointment, so much things to do.  
“Please wake up and start to prepare yourself my Lord, the maid has prepared your bath” then Louis walk to the door to call for the maids who will help Harry prepare himself, but before Louis reach the door Harry talk with a smirk on his face  
“Have fun last night?” Louis blushed at Harry’s statement, “Seems like Zayn has become rougher than usual” Louis’ face become deeper red  
“Please don’t tease me my Lord”  
“I won’t stop ‘till you stop calling me “my Lord””  
“But-” before Louis finished his sentence, there’s a knock on the door  
“My Lord? Sir? May we come in?”  
“Yes, please do come in” Harry answered before Louis can  
“How’s your sleep my Lord?”  
“Good, how’s yours? Bet last night everyone can’t sleep because of Louis?”  
“Well-”  
“Harry! Please stop it!” Louis’ face still red of embarrassment  
“Yes! Finally!” Harry shout happily, a grin plastered on his face but Louis just sigh, “Please take care of the Prince, I will get you after your bath, Harry” then Louis leave the room and a confuse look on both maids make Harry laugh harder

*****

“Are you ready, Harry?”  
“Yes I am, come on” Harry say happily and this make Louis suspicious  
“Why are you so happy?”  
“Why can’t I?”  
“Because it’s mean something bad will happen when you’re happy”  
“Nah, nothing will happen. I’m just happy, finally I can defeat Louis Tomlinson”  
“It’s just a one time winning dear Prince”  
“I don’t care” he sing song  
Louis sigh and shake his head before continuing, “Just don’t tell anyone about it”  
“Yeah sure, you mean about the winning or what?” Harry act silly, he always love to make fun of Louis  
“Of course about what you say this morning and that too”  
“And what are you referring to my dear advisor?”  
“You know what I mean”  
“Well I don’t think I do, would you mind to tell me what is it about?” Harry’s smirked getting bigger and wider every time  
“You-“Louis stop mid- sentence when someone put its hands around his waist  
“What are you guys talking about?” definitely Zayn  
“Well we’re talking about-“  
“Harry!” Louis half shout at Harry and Harry just laugh, this is so fun  
“So? What are you doing here?” Harry asked after he successfully redeemed his laugh  
“I just wanted to meet my dear husband and I heard your step sister will come home today” Zayn said from behind Louis, still hugging him  
“Really? What time?” Harry’s face lit up on the mention of his step sister  
“I don’t know, I think around 12am”  
“I see, that’s great”  
Louis cleared his throat, “Let’s go Harry” then Louis and Harry start their activities

*****

Gemma is walking around the garden inside the castle, enjoying the wind blowing from the small window when someone suddenly hugs her from behind  
“Hey Liam” Gemma turn around to look at Liam's face  
“Hey” Liam gave her the sweetest smile then pulls her closer and attach their lips in a loving kiss  
“What are you doing here, my Lord?” Gemma asked after they pull away  
“I wanted to check on my dear wife, can’t I?” Gemma just smile at him as her answer  
“Where is Jace?”  
“He is kind of busy I think”  
“What do you mean by busy?”  
“You know, guys” Gemma give him a questioning look, “Girls” Liam answer  
“You mean he’s attracted to a girl?”  
“You didn’t know?”  
“Well he never told me anything”  
“I think soon he will tell you” Liam said half whispered as he close the distance between them again and stole a sweet kiss from Gemma “I miss you”  
“I miss you too. If only we could stay like this”  
“Me too. We could stay like this after Jace takes my place as the prime minister”  
Gemma sigh, “It’s been 63 years since you turn me into one of you”  
“Yeah, time gone so fast”  
“And Jace has become an adult now. 2 years after our marriage he is still so small”  
“Yes, then I gave you a forever time to be with the people you love”  
“And now Harry is going to married too. He has been turned by father at the same year as me, at the age of 17 while I was at age of 20. My little baby brother has become an adult”  
“Well it’s time for him to have his own little family” Gemma smiled at her husband’s statement  
“How long?” Liam gave her a confused look, “How long till you have to go?”  
“I have one more hour to spend”  
“Then” Gemma offers her right gloves hand “Would you give me the honor of your company?”  
Liam bowed his head and kisses Gemma’s hand, “The honor is mine”

*****

Harry stretches his hand, “Finally it’s done!” Louis laughs at Harry’s behavior, then a guard call Louis to talk when the Princess come  
“Harry!” Harry turned around to look at his step sister  
“Stella!” She run towards Harry and crushed him in a hug  
Harry laughs, “I miss you too” and pats her back  
“I miss you so much, it’s been a while since I come back home”  
“You just got here?” Harry pull back but still put his hand around her waist  
“Yes! How have you been, my dear Harry?”  
“Fine, what about you?”  
“Never been better” then she whispered on his ear, “I really wanted to kiss you”  
“Harry! Come quick, you need to measure your wedding suit-” Louis walk back to where Harry is but then halt his words when he saw Princess Stella, Harry’s step sister and lover  
Stella gave Harry and Louis a surprised look, “What do you mean by wedding suit?” Louis lowered his head, “Harry?”  
“I- I’m”  
“Harry?” She said again but more sternly  
“I’m getting married, Stella”  
“When?”  
“The day after tomorrow” after that Stella ran down the hall, living Harry and Louis by their own  
“STELLA!”   
There’s an uncomfortable silence before Louis talk, “Harry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know she was here”  
“I know, that’s okay. Let’s just continue our task” Harry walk down the opposite direction where Stella has gone, then Louis followed him behind with a sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome!! Some kudos please??


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so stupid of me, I forgot that I write about vampire and the fact that they awake at night and sleep in the morning, so I change the time..

After finishing his tasks, Harry comes to Stella’s room. He knocked and open the door before Stella answer  
“Stella?” He called but only silent as his replied, but still he goes in then he spot Stella sitting on a chair near the window, watching the wall outside which surrounding the country to prevent any sunlight enter  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“What?” finally Stella look at Harry with a sad and betrayed face  
“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re going to married?”  
“Because you haven’t come home yet”  
“Then why don’t you just send me a letter? Is it so hard to send one letter to your lover?”  
Harry sigh, “I know and I’m sorry, I didn’t plan this at all” Stella’s face stain with tears when Harry look up, “Please don’t cry Stella” then he hug her and she hug him back  
“Can’t you call off the wedding?” She said when she’d calm down  
Harry shakes his head saying no, “I would if I can, but I need a descendent to claim the throne and a vampire can’t bear a child”  
“But I’m still human Harry, I’m not 80 yet”  
“I know, I know, I understand. You will turn completely to a vampire when you’re 80 years old but still father didn’t know about this. Do you want to upset him by telling that his daughter and step son are lovers?”  
“No, he will send me to a place where we can’t meet. I don’t want that. I love you so much Harry”  
“I love you too Stella, but this is the sacrifice we have to make”  
“I understand” Stella sigh then she kiss Harry passionately, “Will you accompany me today, my dear vampire?”  
“Yes”

*****

At midday Harry get out of the room carefully, tried not to awake Stella and not to let the guards know that he is there. No one knows about their relationship except for his sister, Gemma, Zayn, Liam and Louis. Even his parents didn’t know about this.

What should I do? I love Stella, but I need a descendent. I know this broke her heart so much but, but I can’t just say no; my decision will affect the life of my people. A marriage means peace between both countries. Sigh, I’m so sorry Stella, but the country is more important than our relationship.

“Harry?” Harry jumped at the sudden voice, “What are you doing here?” he turns around and fined Louis standing there  
He sighs, relief that it’s Louis, “You surprise me. I thought you’re my dad” and Louis chuckled  
“Relax mate, your father is sleeping in his room with your mother”  
“How do you know?”  
“Well I saw them enter their bedroom when I walked back from Zayn’s room” Harry smirked at Louis statement  
“What are you doing in Zayn’s room, my dear friend?” Louis blushed  
“Can’t you stop teasing me Harry? Zayn interrogate me because of you and I don’t know what to answer!” Harry laughs silently, afraid of waking everyone else, “Anyway, why don’t you take a rest Harry? You got lots of things to do later”  
“Yeah, I’m going to sleep now. Bye Louis.” Then Harry walk to his bedroom.

At 7pm, Louis walked in to Harry’s room and wakes him, telling him his schedule and helps him prepare himself before doing his tasks.  
“Today you just have to try your wedding suit for the last time and to look at the wedding reception”  
“What about my other tasks?”  
“The King will handle it just for today. He didn’t want you to be so tired for your big day tomorrow”  
“I see” Harry sadly smile, “I should be thankful to my father” and Louis nodded to him  
“Let’s start our day”.

Harry didn’t meet Stella at all due to the wedding preparation until 6am. He really misses her. Harry walk around the library and find his sister, Gemma and her husband sit together, looking at a health book. He guess that Liam still trying to cure Gemma. Gemma is a vampire yet she didn’t want to drink human blood, she only want animal blood, but animal blood can’t complete the nutrition a vampire need, just like how human needed rice, vegetables, fruits and meats to keep healthy. Not just Harry, everyone in the castle has persuaded her to drink human blood, but still she didn’t listen.  
“Harry!” Gemma shouts when she saw her little brother  
“Hey Gem, how are you?”  
She shrugged, “Just as usual”  
“Hey Liam” Harry waves at Liam who waves back at him  
“So, what are you doing here Harry?”  
“Just looking around, I don’t have anything to do”  
“Why don’t you sit with us here?”  
“Nah, I want to look for Stella”  
“Ah, I saw her last in the dining room”  
“I see”  
“Are you prepared for tomorrow Harry?” Liam asked him with a soft smile on his face  
“Well even if I’m ready or not it will still come anyway” Liam and Gemma laugh at this  
“Just keep smile Harry, it works to convince the guests that you’re happy enough. I’ve done it before”  
“Hey! Are you saying that you’re not happy marrying me, Liam?”  
“Well before, but now I’m glad that you’re married to me” Liam hug Gemma sweetly, make Harry envy them  
“I know that you will pass this Harry, both you and your wife- to- be will be happy together” Gemma said to Harry  
“What about Stella? I mean we love each other”  
“I know Harry but your fate has been sealed, there’s nothing you can do”  
“Well maybe there’s something I can do. We didn’t know the future”  
“But you can foresight it right Harry? You can see the future. You’re blessed with that power” Harry just silence at this. It’s true, he foresight that in the future he will not be with Stella but with his wife- to- be. They will be happy together with two sons and two daughters, the perfect family everyone wanted. But he refuses to believe this even though his foresight have never been wrong. There’s no way he will choose the Warlock Princess over Stella even if he didn’t know why at his foresight they will be happy together.  
“You will be happy with her right? I can see it from your face Harry and Liam can read your mind. There’s no point of lying to me and Liam” Gemma said sadly. She knows Harry and Stella love each other so much, but she also knows that their love will end sooner or later.  
“I’m afraid Gemma” Harry said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, “I didn’t want to hurt Stella yet I can’t trade my happiness with my country” Gemma stand and hug her brother, it’s rare to see Harry cry, he’s a strong guy even when he was just a little boy  
“Just listen to your heart Harry and do what you think is best”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! As usual, comments and kudos are welcome!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till now the chapters I wrote is kind of short, I will try to make it longer:):):)

Finally the big day has come, the day where history will be written over, and the day where the Crown Prince of Uitzuiger will start a new life. The wedding was held in the garden, many important people come to their beloved Crown Prince wedding, the future King of Uitzuiger. At 10pm the garden was full with vampires and warlocks, both humans and elves, yet the Prince and his bride are nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the big brown door which connected the garden and the castle is open and the Prince with his wedding suit enter, his families behind him. He go stand behind the table where the Book of Vow are place in the front middle of the chairs that have been prepared for the guests, waiting for him bride to enter. The counselor which will take their vow stand face to face behind the table with the Prince, preparing everything that will be needed. Few minutes later, the brown door open for the second time and come the bride. Every vampires stunned by the beauty of the bride, it’s just as the rumor says; she is the most beautiful lady they ever saw. Long golden braided wavy hair, a deep sea blue eyes and long eye lashes decorate her eyes, a kissable red lips plastered on her face, and pointed ears which every elves have. Never has Harry saw such a beautiful elf, no lady, not ever Stella is as stunning as her. Is it the magical of elves as every people said that elves were the wisest of all? Or is it only her blessed with this gift?

Erica walked down the aisle gracefully, as all elves always do, with her father beside her when actually she’s so nervous. Never have been she meet her groom or even know him and all the pair of eyes on her make her more nervous than ever.

“Let’s start the Wedding Vow” the counselor says when Erica reach the table and her father let her hand go  
“Today we gather here to witness the marriage between our Crown Prince, Harry Edward Styles and the Princess of Tovenaar, Frederica Valencia Laveyn. … … “Harry didn’t listen to the rest of the counselor’s speech until the counselor said his name  
“Prince Harry, will you take Princess Frederica Valencia Laveyn to be your wife, in happy and sad, in sickness and health?”  
“I, Harry Edward Styles, take you, Frederica Valencia Laveyn, to be my wedded wife. I vow will always be with you, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart. And hereto I pledged you my faithfulness”  
“I, Frederica Valencia Laveyn, take you, Harry Edward Styles, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and through health and with deepest joy I come into my new life with you. I will cherish every moment as I pledged you my faithfulness.”  
“And with this, now I pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride” Harry pulls Erica closer to seal their marriage in a kiss.

*****

Finally Harry and Erica take the day off when it 7am after they entertain the guests and accepting congrats from every people they meet. Harry never been more tired before, so he decided to come back to his room when he realize that now he has a wife to take care of.  
“Uhm, Frederica-“  
“Please just call me Erica, my Lord” Erica said softly with a small smile plastered on her face  
“And please call me Harry, I don’t like formality” Harry said smile back at her and she nodded, then there’s an uncomfortable silent as they walked towards Harry’s room  
“I know it’s kind of awkward, but we can solve this by knowing each other more” Harry broke the silence, “But we will comply this tomorrow, we need to take a rest first”  
“Okay” then its silence again before Erica asks, “Can I ask something?”  
“Yeah sure”, she hesitates before continuing, “Do we need to be in the same chamber?”  
“Don’t worry, you will have your own bedroom for a week before you move to my chamber, I mean our chamber” Erica let out a relief sigh, “But your chamber will be next to mine” Harry smile at her again  
Erica is such a sweet girl; I hope that we can become a close friend.  
“This is your chamber, and if you need anything you can call for me or the maids” Harry said when they arrived in front of their chamber.  
“Thank you Harry, you’re a good person” Erica smiled once again and enter her chamber before Harry can reply, then he retreat to his room as well.

“Harry?” Harry find someone has been waiting for him in his room  
“Stella?” Stella comes into view and hugs him  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I was waiting for you. I really miss you, Harry”  
“I miss you too” then Stella claim Harry’s mouth. She’s upset that other girl has kissed him in front of her, she know it’s necessary and they’ve discussed about this but it still hard to give your beloved away  
“You’re so eager tonight, Stella” Harry said with a goofy smile  
“I’m so upset Harry, I didn’t want her to kiss you or even own you”  
“Stella, please. We’ve done discussing this”  
“Then would you let me accompany you tonight?”  
“We can’t. My wi-, Erica is asleep in the other room” Stella shocked at this statement, she never thought Harry would deny her  
“Okay” with that she leaves Harry’s room with heavy heart and tears threatened to fall  
Harry can only stay quiet, closing his eyes as Stella slam his bedroom door and slump on the chair

*****

Harry awake early than usual since he can’t sleep at all, even though Vampire don’t need to sleep, it can kind of give them more energy and make him forgot about his problems, but now he need to get up and make himself decent before meeting his wife. Louis comes into Harry’s room, surprise seeing his Prince wake up earlier than usual.  
“Good afternoon Harry”  
“Good afternoon Louis” Harry gave him a tired smile due to his lack of sleep  
“Are you okay?” Louis asked concern of his Prince  
“Fine, I just got lots of things to think about” Louis nodded understanding, if Harry didn’t want to speak then he will respect his privacy  
“You know I will always be there when you need me, right?”  
“Thank you Louis, you’re such a good friend” Louis smile softly at his troubled friend  
“So I’m going to prepare you nicely today since you will accompany your new bride all day” Louis back to his normal “advisor” self  
“All day? What about my works?”  
“You will do no work at all today; the King will handle everything, the King’s words”  
“Seriously?” Harry ask happily, it’s not that he’s not happy about his works, it just sometimes its very tiring and he need a day off  
“Yes, but you still need to attend the dinner party”  
“Well its better than doing all of the works. Bet tonight I have to show off my new bride isn’t I?” he add a groan  
Louis nodded at Harry, “You have to introduced your wife to your family”  
“Even after the wedding day?”  
“Well at the wedding you show them that you’re married, and today you will show them you guys are officially married”  
“But they witness the vow”  
“Yes but still, this is just for formality, Harry”  
“Fine, fine” Harry hate dinner party, there are lots of people he didn’t know but always tried to talk to him, the ladies always try to attach themselves to the crown prince  
“Now let’s prepare you nicely”  
Louis starts to call the maids, let the clean the Prince and prepare him nicely. After they finished they left the Prince with his advisor  
“Let’s meet your wife, my Lord”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think???


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!! Its kind of longer but not that long

Erica has just finished preparing herself before someone knock on her door, then two guards open her door to reveal Harry and Louis  
“Are you ready, my Lady?” Louis bowed at her to show his respect  
“Yes, I am. Do we have anything to do?”  
“No, actually I want to take you to eat breakfast?” Harry said shyly  
“Breakfast? In the afternoon?”  
“Well actually its breakfast for us vampires since we asleep at the day”  
“I see, but I thought that vampires never eat?”  
“Yes we only fed when we wanted to but you need to eat right? So I will accompany you”  
“Okay” she smiled softly at Harry; before they walk suddenly Harry asked her, “Do you ever eat under the moonlight?”  
“No, I never thought about it. I always eat in the dining room since no one will accompany me outside the dining room”  
“Why don’t we eat in the garden then?” then Harry look over to Louis, “Did the garden has been cleaned?” Louis nodded at Harry’s statement “Then we will eat in the garden”  
“Marie, Jeanne, please prepare the meal in the garden” Louis said to the maids “It will take 10 minutes to prepare, my Lord”  
“Then we will walk slowly and talk a little about each other. What do you think Erica?”  
“I’m okay with it” they start to walk together, Harry walk beside Erica and Louis behind both of them  
“So” Harry start a conversation “What do you like to eat?”  
“Basically anything but it depends on how they were cooked”  
“I see. What do you like to do for today?”  
Erica raise her eyebrow to think, which Harry find it cute, for a while before answered “I don’t really know around here, what about you take me to look around?”  
“Yeah sure, why not?”  
Suddenly the two maids come back and bow before Louis, “The breakfast has been prepared”  
“Okay, thank you. You can go back” then Louis turn around “My Lord, the breakfast has been prepared”   
“Okay. Let’s go, Erica”

*****

Erica’s eyes were glimmering with amazement as she watch the sky, seems like she never go outside under the stars? It’s kind of strange Harry think  
“Come sit, Erica” Harry gesture his hand to the empty chairs behind a small circle table with foods on top of it and Erica walk to the table, the maids behind the chairs pull the chairs so Harry and Erica can sit and enjoy the food they’ve prepared for the princess. Erica started to dig into the food elegantly to show how much elves were so different from humans, they far more elegant and beautiful, not like humans, rude and arrogant.  
Louis keeps standing beside Harry when Zayn come to the garden to greet Harry and his husband  
“Good afternoon Harry” Zayn waves his hand from afar  
“Hey Zayn. What are you doing here?” Harry asked softly even from a distance since vampire got a super hearing just like bats  
“Can’t I come to visit my husband and friend?” Zayn answered as soft as Harry  
“Well no because you’re kind of annoying”  
“Thank you for the compliment” Zayn walk towards his husband to greet him first  
“Hello babe” Zayn put his hands on Louis’ waist and pull him close while Louis put his hand on Zayn’s chest to prevent him getting closer since they were in the presence of the future King of Uitzuiger  
“Hey” Louis raises his head a little bit because Zayn is higher  
“Can’t I kiss you?” Zayn whisper on his ear making Louis shiver  
“No, not now”  
“Oh come on”  
“No” Louis said sternly and pulls away from Zayn’s arms who pout cutely at him, he will attack him with kisses if only Harry and Erica were not here  
Harry cough and said ‘Excuse me’ to let the lovers know they were still here while Erica’s cheeks warm a little bit but still keep eating and act as if they didn’t bother her  
“Sorry, didn’t know you were here” Zayn said with a smirk on his face  
“Oh you didn’t know me here now after you greet me before you greet your husband?” Harry scoffed in disbelieved  
“Really? I kind of forget about it. Seems like living 80 years of live sometimes made my brain work abnormally” Harry groan, Zayn is such a talkative guy if you know him long enough “I hate you” Harry shake his head “Love you too”  
Louis and Erica laugh quietly at their exchange  
“Right, Zayn please meet my wife, Erica” Harry introduce Erica to Zayn “And Erica this is my most annoying childhood friend, Zayn Malik”  
Zayn offered his hand for Erica to shake and she accept it willingly  
“It’s nice to meet you. General Malik”  
“It’s nice to meet you too outside the battlefield, Princess Erica”  
“You guys know each other?” Louis joins their conversation  
“Yeah kind of, we meet couple of times on the battlefield” Zayn answered his husband question  
“Why didn’t I know that?” Harry asked surprised  
“You didn’t asked”  
“Anyway Zayn’s is Louis’ husband” Erica give him a confused look  
“Right, I never introduced Louis to you, aren’t I?”  
“No, you haven’t”  
“Really Harry?”  
“Well sorry, I’m kind of forget. Louis didn’t remind me too”  
“I must I remind you? I don’t even know what you’re thinking” Louis defending himself  
“Both of you are meant for each other” Harry turned his attention to Erica “So Erica, this is Louis Tomlinson, he is my best friend and Zayn’s husband” Erica shook Louis’ offered hand and freeze  
“You-“ Erica quickly stop her sentence  
“What happened Erica?” Harry asked concern; it’s normal right to worry your wife  
“No, it’s just, I’m kind of surprise there’s a warlock in your castle”  
“Well yes, Zayn find him around 5 years ago”  
“And a special one” this time it’s Louis’ time to froze  
“What do you mean?” Zayn asked more confuse than ever  
“No its nothing” Erica change her mind on telling them when Louis give her a pleading face  
You never told your husband? Erica asked Louis through his mind  
No, I didn’t want to. My mother always said to never let anyone know about it, she didn’t want anyone to used me Louis answered  
“Erica?” Harry asked, stopping her on her telepathy “Why wont you tell us?”  
“I-“ “Because I didn’t want her to” Louis cut her off  
“Why Louis?” it’s Zayn’s time to ask   
“Because it’s Warlock’s biggest secret, Zayn. I can’t tell you”  
“It’s okay Louis. I know they will never used you” Erica said lovingly to Louis, assuring him that Zayn and Harry will never betrayed them  
“How do you know, my Lady?”  
“My power let me to read thoughts, but it kind of drowning my energy”  
Louis exhale his breath loudly “Okay, I believe in you, Erica”  
“Well, will you tell me now, Princess?” Zayn asked impatiently  
“Zayn please calm down” Harry said to him, he knows that Zayn’s upset then he turned his attention to the maids behind them, “Please leave us” then the maids leave the four of them alone  
“You guys supposed to know this already” Erica start her explanation “There are two types of Warlock, an elf warlock and a human warlock” Harry and Zayn nodded to show their understanding “And elf warlock only exist as royalty” they nodded again  
“Actually, some male human kind of special”  
“Special in what way?” Zayn asked more calmly  
“They can bear child” Zayn and Harry surprise and confuse at the same time  
“You mean they can pregnant?” Erica nodded “And the child they bear is stronger than the female elves and humans bear”  
“That’s kind of surprising. Why haven’t you told me, Louis?” Zayn asked Louis, disappointment written all over his face  
“Because I’m afraid Zayn, I’m afraid when you know about this and you told everyone, they will try to take me from you, I didn’t want that. I’ve enough of that treatment”  
“The royalty take their right to live their life, Zayn” Erica answered Zayn’s unspoken question “As their child were stronger, they needed power for the royalty, that’s why at age of 15 when they reach puberty and found they can bear children, their parents will confined them so no one will take them away and when they reach age of 18, they will be married off to the royalty”  
“I see” that’s all what Zayn can say as her words start to creep in to him  
“Wait, then you don’t have a mother, Erica?” Harry ask suddenly  
“Well you’re kind of quick to understand, aren’t you my Lord?” Erica said surprise, she never thought Harry will know just from her story “But no, I do have a mother, a stepmother, the Queen of Tovenaar”  
“A stepmother? Then you got a dad who bear you as a child?”  
“Yes, I got dad and father, my father is my dad’s child sire”  
“So your dad is a human?”  
“Yeah he is”  
“And you’re half human”  
“Yes”  
“Okay” then there’s silence between them, they’re try to take everything they’ve just told before Louis said, “I need to meet the Queen, she wanted to talk about something with me. Excuse me, my Lord, my Lady” Harry give him permission to leave but after a few minute, Zayn start to ask excuse too to run after his husband  
“Please don’t be mad at him, General Malik” Erica said before Zayn out of their view

“Well, I never expect that” Harry exhale and leaned his back to the chair, he watch Erica laugh softly and he join her in her laughter  
“Why don’t you continue your breakfast, my Lady” Harry ask politely, “Okay, and please just ask me if you want to know about certain things, my Lord” Erica continuing her delicious breakfast  
Harry give her a soft laugh before asking, “Is it that obvious or did you read my thought?”  
“Well it just kind of obvious, I can easily read someone like a book, my brothers always hate me because of that” she laugh again, remembering the time when she’s with her brothers. Harry convince himself that he like to see Erica laugh and decide he wanted to be the one who make Erica laughs  
“Actually, I want to ask about you” Harry start to get serious which make Erica kind of nervous even if she didn’t know the reason why he get serious all of a sudden, maybe it’s the fact that Harry never be a serious person from the first time they met?  
Harry continues when Erica gave a sign for him to go on, “Why did your father let you fight?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.. I've been busy with school and others. I hate school. Anyway, this is the next chapter, enjoy!!

“Why did your father let you fight when you are his daughter, the Princess of Tovenaar?” Erica froze at his question, “Aren’t you supposed to live in the palace filled of your parents’ loves instead of going to war?”  
“Not every royalty as lucky as you do, my Lord”  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked her surprise  
“Ah no, it’s nothing” Erica said with a sad small, she eat a bread to prevent answering his question  
“I- I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable, its just I wanted to know more about you” Erica silence then smile at Harry, “Okay, I’ll tell me but promise me that you will tell me about yourself in return” and Harry replied her with his smile.

Erica closes her eyes as if to remember her past and start to tell her story  
“Just like us, my father the King of Tovenaar married my mother, my father far relative on an arranged marriage and has three sons, my brothers, but my father never love my mother more than a friend yet duty called them to have as many children possible, at least three children. One day, my father ride to the market, disguise as a commoner to do his duty and he met my dad. My dad fell in love without knowing my father’s real identity, and when my father propose to my dad he told him his real identity, but still my dad said he like my father not because he is a King but because of himself, his personality. My father told my grandmother about this news and she denied him, first because he is a commoner and second because he is a guy but when she learned that my dad is one of the rare men, she agreed to their marriage in condition my dad has to give her a granddaughter. I was born three years later after their marriage and my grandmother love me very much, she always make time to take care of me. Besides being the only granddaughter she got, I was also a fast learner; I can master many spells when I was seven years old and learn healing spells on the age of nine. My oldest brother, the crown prince can just master a few spells on the age of eleven but he is the best swordsman in my country. As the time pass by, I become more and more powerful every day and she start to doubt me, she avoid me at all cost as if she was afraid of me.” Erica stops for a while as she remembering a bitter past.

“Why don’t we take a break for a while, Erica?” Erica nodded at his question. Harry raise his hand to call for the maid and say, “Please bring two cup of tea for us” and the maid go fetch the tea. After a while the maid come back with two cup of tea and put it on the table.

“Let us continue” Erica said after sipping her tea. “My grandmother starts to move my room to another tower, the farthest from any royal families’ room. At first my father was anxious about removing me away from the royal wings but my father will never go against her. My dad demands me to be move back to the royal wings but she never heard his plea until finally he decide to sleep in my room. But then my dad fallen ill and pass away, so only my brothers the one who visit me frequently to play and entertain me so I won’t grieve all the time. After 5 years, I start to understand that my grandmother despise, no scared of me, because I was becoming too strong for her to handle. She afraid if I start to rebel against her and try to take the throne from my brother, it’s unbelievable since I’m a girl but that’s what she thinks of me until now. During the war, she tries to find a way to stop the war and plan to sell me to your country as the treaty of peace. Finally now she can get rid of me” Erica finished with a bitter laugh

There’s silence before Harry said, “Well at least because of that you’re here with me now” Harry offer her a small smile  
“Yes” she replied his smile with a gentle smile, “I’m glad. And I think it’s time for you to tell me your story, your Majesty”  
“Okay. But my story is a bit silly, so brace yourself” Harry said in a playful tone, then they start their stories

Meanwhile…  
Gemma stands against the window to look at her only brother, laughing and joking with his wife. She glad that they can get along well and they seems to like each other better. They remind her of herself and Liam on their first few weeks after the marriage, she hate him so much because he has taken her freedom away but now she feel she’s the luckiest woman in the word for having Liam as her husband.  
“Gemma?” suddenly a little voice called to her. She turned around and found Stella standing not far away from her. “Yes Stella?”  
“Have you seen Harry? I haven’t seen him since I’m awake” she walks closer to Gemma and this make Gemma hesitant, should she told her the truth or bring her away from the view?  
“I-“she hesitate, but before she can answer it in a full sentences, Stella spot Harry with Erica, sitting in the garden and laughing with each other  
“I see” she watches with a sad smile  
“Stella-“  
“No, Gemma. It’s okay, after all they are husband and wife. Excuse me” she turn around and walk as fast as she avoid that hurtful view with tears stream down her face  
Gemma watch Stella’s retreating figure and feel sad for her, she whisper, “I’m sorry, Stella”

***

Gemma walk back to her room, feel exhausted just by standing near the window. She had become so weak.  
“Gemma, are you okay?” she heard Liam asked once she enter their shared bedroom  
“Yes, I’m okay. Aren’t you supposed to have a meeting, my dear?”  
“The meeting has been canceled since prince Harry is spending his time with his wife. You don’t look okay to me” Liam stand and guide his wife to the bed and lay her down, “Just rest okay” ”Okay” Gemma send him a loving smile, thanking him silently  
“Where have you been?” Liam settled himself on the nearby cushion  
“I’ve been watching Harry and Erica. They seem comfortable around each other”  
“That’s good news isn’t it”  
“Yes”  
“Then why did you look so sad, Gemma?” Gemma unaware of herself making a sad face until Liam told her  
“What happen?” Liam move himself to sit beside Gemma on the bed, settling her head on his chest  
“It’s Stella”  
“What about her?”  
“I meet Stella by the window, she asked me have I see Harry but before I answered her she saw Harry sitting in the garden with Erica, joking around as if the world only occur around them. Then she put the sad smile on her face and walk away, it must hurt her to look at her beloved laughing with another woman.”   
“I know, but she have to accept it that Harry has a wife now and it’s impossible for them to be together, especially if Harry turn her into one of us”  
“Yes, but still it too sad. Stella is barely 80 but she had to go through such a horrible event, it’s unfair” Gemma start to cry on her husband chest, this is too sad even for her. Stella is still a child in vampire’s age, yet she have to go through all of this  
Liam gives her head a soothing pet, willing her to let all her tears out, “This event will make her stronger in the future, Gemma. One day she too will find her mate and become happily ever after, she still has a long way to go.”  
“I know, I know” Liam kisses her hair softly and put her head on the pillow and settled himself beside her, hugging her while letting his beloved drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, what do you want to do for today, my Princess?” Harry find himself grinning at his Princess door a week later

“I don’t know, what do you suggest, my Lord?” Erica is sitting in front of her mirror while letting the maids braid her golden hair

“Why don’t we go visit the villages? What do you think?” Harry said suddenly besides her, arranging his curly hair

“The villages? I’ve never been to a village before. There will be no different even if you do that” Erica said, keep at looking at her reflection in the mirror

“At least I try” Harry stop doing his hair and shrugged his shoulder while tugging Erica’s hair playfully, “Of course, I always visit the villages once a month. Why do I’m not surprise. You’re a princess after all, father never let Stella out too”

“Will you please stop that?” Erica swat Harry’s hand, “You’re disturbing the maids” and Harry raises his hand in surrendered gesture.  
After the maid done doing her hair, both Erica and Harry walk together towards the stable to arranged the horses for their journey to the villages. Harry tried to explain to Erica about the villages as much as he can while they walk to the stable and Erica seems fascinated about the villages, her eyes lit up every time Harry said about forests near the villages or the waterfall he had found five years ago. When they reach the stable Zayn already there, petting a beautiful huge brown horse.

“Hey Harry!” Zayn greet Harry when he saw the Prince walk toward the stable and hug him, then he takes the Princess right hand to kiss her gloves hand, “Princess” he greet

“You called your Prince by his name so please, call me Erica” Erica smiles softly at Zayn

“Of course, Erica” Zayn smiles back at her while straightening his back. “Today I shall accompany you through your journey” Zayn continued loudly while gesturing to the couples to the horses that has been prepared for them.

Erica look at the guards that been running around busy, preparing for the journey, then she look at the horses and tilt her head, “There are only two horses” she said, hand pointing at the two black horses. “You will ride with me, oh my dear wife” Harry said mock her jokingly. “Why must I ride with him?” Erica asked Zayn, ignoring Harry’s comment, “Because he’s your husband?” Zayn said unsurely, amused by the two closeness, “Anyway, let’s go before dawn”

“Wait General! I want to ride by myself!” Erica makes a little run to catch Zayn’s big step

“Sorry Princess, but you can’t ride by yourself” Zayn chuckled and left Erica who freeze at his statement, “Why can’t I?” Erica shout at Zayn’s retreating figure while Harry watch the Elf in amusement

“You know you can’t change his mind, do you?” Harry asked the princess from behind and Erica left him to walk to the horses.

“You seem close to her” Zayn state from behind Harry when the Princess has left

“Well I wanted to as closed as possible if she will be my spouse forever”

“Forever?” Zayn raised an eyebrow. Harry never considered anyone as his forever beside Stella

“If she wanted too. What?!” Harry asked when he saw Zayn raised his eyebrow

“It’s just, I’m amazed. You never consider anyone as your forever besides “her”” Zayn voicing his thoughts

“I’m a married man now Zayn” Harry said quietly

“But she’s part elf part human, it’s true that elves are immortal but I don’t think she’s an immortal”

“Maybe” Harry keep looking straight at his beautiful wife, treating the horses as if they’re a human

“You don’t love Stella anymore?” Its come out more as a statement than a question

“No” this time Zayn successfully got his attention, “Its not like that. Its just that..” he’s trailing because honestly, Harry didn’t know about his feelings anymore. He still do love Stella, with all his heart, but the elven Princess has become part of his life now, well even though its just a couple of days after the wedding, but still, the Princess has captured his heart in just a short time.

“Harry? Are you even listening?” Zayn’s voice wakes him up from his thoughts

“You’re saying?”

Zayn sigh, “Just forget it. Just- please don’t break their heart Harry. Choose.” And once more Zayn left him, but this time its only him and Zayn’s words running around his head.

***

“Aren’t you too quiet, Harry?” Erica asked from his front

“Is it strange?” He looks down at the smaller Princess

“No, I mean kind of” concerned are visible in her eyes

“I’m just tired, it’s been an hour since we ride” Harry forced a smile on his face while the golden haired princess nodded at him uncertainly.

They are riding together on the brown horse. Harry being the guy riding behind the Princess while holding the strap to control the horse while Erica sit sideways and lean her back to Harry. Zayn riding his own horse, walking beside the couple, two soldiers riding in front of them and six soldiers ride behind them.

“The village that we will be visiting is the Prince’s favorite place” Zayn suddenly start talking

“Really? Why?” Erica looks at Zayn before looking at Harry

“I’ve told you everything didn’t I? The waterfall, the river, its all as clear as a glass.” But Erica give him strange look, “What? It’s true! Right?” Erica nodded hesitantly

“Well yes, but there are other reasons right?”

“Not really” and Erica narrowed her eyes, “Explain, please?”

“Its nothing important” this time Harry is the one who narrowed his eyes on Zayn as he heard Zayn snorted

“Oh please, we know that it’s really important” Zayn said, pouring oil on fire

“Zayn!” and all Zayn can do is laugh, this is amusing

“I changed my mind, you doesn’t need to tell me everything, my Prince” Erica bowed her head in mocked respect to Harry

“Oh come on, why does it become my fault?”

“No one said it was your fault, my Prince”

“Please stop with the “my Prince” thing, Erica”

“Yes, my Lord” and Harry groaned loudly, earning a laugh from Zayn and a snicker from the soldiers but then they quickly cover it with a cough

While they talk and argue, they heard a shriek then a shout, a woman voice asking for help. Harry and Zayn quickly ride their horses to the direction of the shout. 

“The direction lead to the village” Zayn shout through the wind

“I know! We need to go there fast!” Harry said urgently. Erica can just stare to the direction, trying to see any signs of the village while Harry rides their hose.

“There! I see the village! Something wrong with it! I can see fire and…” Erica’s trailing makes Harry more nervous than ever, what’s happening?

“You can see that far?” Zayn asked her, “Yes, I’m an elf after all”

“What do you see Erica? ERICA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long absent :( I've been busy with school works and exams and sorry for the short chapter.. I'll try to write more on the next chapter and hope it will be faster than the previous XD Hope you guys like this chapter:)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Is it good? Do I need to add something? Comments are welcome!!


End file.
